


Missing Pieces

by Harukami



Category: Death Note
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-11
Updated: 2005-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <br/><p>I totally forgot to post this HERE the same time I posted it to <span class="ljuser"><a href="http://deathnote100.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://deathnote100.livejournal.com/"><b>deathnote100</b></a></span>. XD</p><p><b>Missing Pieces</b><br/>
For <span class="ljuser"></span><a href="http://deathnote100.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://deathnote100.livejournal.com/"><b>deathnote100</b></a>'s "Something Goes Wrong" challenge.<br/>
Safe for work. Spoilers for chapters 58+.<br/>
Wordcount: 100.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Pieces

The emotions were heady. _I was never good enough_ and _I never had a chance to be noticed by him_ and _Oh god, he **died**_ and _that **thing** isn't even grieving._

Mello could never work with _that_. He turned to leave the orphanage forever.

He stepped forward and tripped over the puzzle.

Pieces scattered everywhere. Near stared. "I had everything done but the L in the corner," he said. "And now I don't even have that--"

Near's hands were shaking, Mello saw.

 _I'll just stay until the puzzle's fixed_ , he thought, and began to help Near pick up the pieces.


End file.
